A Mothers Lullaby
by egyptandjapanlover
Summary: what happens when the ryujin no miko has a kid and then shes asked to go into war alone and leave her kid behind with her hachiyo but theres a catch he is a half demom how will she protect the things she loves when shes gone ? what will the hachiyo do?
1. Chapter 1

A Mothers Lullaby

"waaaaaa waaaaa waaaa waaaaaa!!!!!!!!" ,a little boy cried sitting in front of a pond remembering to keep those sad emotions hidden untill momy came and held him tight were he could be safe and not just a half cursed demon as many people called him but he couldnt help to wonder one day what a demon really was but not just that what was a half demon ? he could still remember that day like it was yesterday

*******flashback********

"*oka-chan mitte mitte, theres a lake and look there is a place with a lot of flowers mommy look theres a bird and his mommy just like us " said a little boy of only 4 sitting at the eddge of the cart that an oxen piulled towards a beautiful praire in the outsides of kyoto his large and wide soft blue eyes contained all the exitement there could ever be and his chubby and small fingers grasped his mothers hand to him here hand was the safest and most warm place to be his mother was a beautiful woman she had deep green eyes that were so tender and full of care her long orange hair smelled always like sugar plums and her always smiling face was the thing that he most loved in the world ti him she was only mother but to other people she was the _ryujin no miko_ but for others she was named karin ,he could never understand why? but he never gave that much thought to it at those times "*mou,yuuske chan your going to fall off the cart sweet pi, come here''karin said holding out her arms for an embrace in which he came quicly and at such gesture his pointy ears and tail came out ''oopssii , karin said laughing and caressing her babys head "it came out "she giggled karin-dono we are almost there so hold tight yoritadas voice cam trough the window that led to the outside she insisted to carry some of them in the cart but they all said they want to protect the cart and that it was diffucoult to do it like that, the ones who werent in the horses (yoritada,katsuzane,fujiwara,hisuiand yutsugu) were ridding the cart whic was isato akifumi and motomi they wouldnt let her go on her own anywhere and specially not when she was with yuuske he attarcted too much attention to begin with and they feared that she as reckless as she was would protect him no matter what and thats exactly waht shell do ,but she had this horrible pain because they didnt accept yuuske fully because of what he was and everytime yuuske walked with her he would get a glare from them and that angered her last time they did it karin didnt came out of the room for half a month and hse only came at night for the toilet or anything else the baby might need and they understood they wouldnt talk or say anything they said theyll try and they have but karin could still feel the tension between them ,but today was going to be different it was yuuske's 4th birthday and she was going to become the bridge between them and her baby and she had bought the ball that yuuske had liked the other day this time she was going to give him a party that was his worth


	2. Chapter 2

_a mothers lullaby second part_

hi its me again ummm were going to continue with the flash back if u have any concern or suggestion ill be happy to answere or if u just need a friend im here ok ;p.

akanes pov

the day sure was amazing, and there arent any clouds a good day and i coulldnt be happier to be here ....with my family who is always loving each other and treat each other with respect and are very peaceful..."oi yoritada no baka ,move out of the way i cant ride the horse with u there in my way "yelled a very short tempered katsuzane...well probably not that peacefull haha they always made her giggle a lot but the person sitted by her side didnt think that way by the way he hid behind her"dont worry sweetheart mommy wont let them harm you ok i smiled and kissed his cheeck watching him staring at a bird out of the window my son wasnt what many people think he is i can probably hide his ears and tail to othe people but not to the hachiyo they saw it that day too i can remember it

*****another flash back in the flasch back****(sorry u need to know this to understand a bit ) ryujin had told karin that the way to save kyou was to have the gods reicarnation born into earth and so he will give her the task to be a mother and so she ended up carrying a baby and the salvation to this place and as time grew closer her tummy grew and grew misono and yukari heard her story and they both believed the story at those times the hachiyo havent visited for a while because they were doing their traveled business to protect kyou when the eight month came they came backboth misono and and yukari explained the situation and after that they came back the next day and found her crying by the pond they asked her what was wrong and she told them now u guys hate me for sure and dont want to talk with me right?she cryed in a funny anime chibi like style they all laughed at her and she stopped crying looking confused

katzusane:your so silly karin ,geez we cant take our eyes off u for 5 years or youll start crying said while smiling and holding her face up

yoritada:if miko wants this then its ok with me too i will always be here for miko always .he said patting her head

isato:tch,what are you worrying so much about idiot ,you should be happy or at least try for the baby .he said hitting her forehead with his finger and smiling.

akifumi:whatever your decision is we will support you a baby is a wonderful thing and he will be loved and cared for here with us his family

at this she stared crying harder and said what if i cant have the baby ?im scared what if hes not happy with me im scared mina

yukitaka:miko dont worry im sure hell be fine we will be there when the moment comes and u are strong im sure everything will be ok as long as u behave .he laughed and caressed her cheek

hisui:our little princess sure its a reall crybaby isnt she and she looks big too hahahaha he laughed a bit and everyone glared

hahahahahahah karin laughed well thanks guys but husui san that part wasnt really needed hahahaha i know im big but i wonder if i can handle it ,i wonder if me being a miko will let me enjoy it she caressed her belly and continued and if he /she will be happy with the life ill give him ?if he will live happy and love this place like i do i want him/her to have friends like me and have a family and be happy but if i am the miko can i see that?

minamoto:miko those are things that can only be decided by the person itself and no matter how much someone wishes for the others happines he has to be happy for himself first we can just help him gain them

yutsugo:no problem miko we will help you and guide u as long as u want for your sake and because we want to

arigato mina san im very happy and im sure this baby inside me will be happy and im sure he will love us and be happy well at least when were toghether and so time went by and by the end of the first half 8th month she wanted to go to the city and buy the baby some fabric to make the babies clothes she was going to be tought by yukari hime when she got home she really wanted to go and the hachiyo seemed to busy to go with her so that day they gave her permission to go she never thought it would be tha last time she could go out alone and be free she bought the clothes and stared to walk home when an onryou appeared and destroyed a house near were she walked she tried to run but as u can guess the extra package inside made it harder to walk but she still got there the and saw an onryou about to atttack 3 children that were trying to scape to their parents karin grabbed the closest thing to her and threw a rock at the thing and it turned around to face her she took her tounge out and pulled her eye down and made a funny face to her to anger him and actually she did and after that she ran into the forest and the thing fired a little ball karin jumped and evade the things but on one she fell and that send pain where her ribs were ...and the baby then the monster didnt seem to care for her anymore as he walked back to the village she gave off some light and then she was trasprted to what looked like a village that had been burned the thing got really mad and grabbed her and choked her then she heard a noise and there were the hachiyo they saw her and attacked the beast when the beast was dead they ran tothe miko she was holding her stomach crying mina my baby dont let it die katzusane and the other hachiyo took her to the place were yukari and misono and she said that it was time she was then taken away to a room and the first cryes were heard through out the halls and a terrified scream from the woman came too the hachiyo ran towards the room and almost bumped into the terrifyed lady who look terrifyed and the cryes still continued they went to see them and found the baby in the floor full of blood and other stuff but what catched their eye was a tail that came out from him and cat like ears and then they noticed how karin look at it half awake half asleep but even though she felt tired she picked the child up and cleaned him up as best as she could and saw how the hachiyo looked at her and knew what they were thinking and she looked at the baby and when she cleaned his face he stopped crying looked at her and smiled really big and laughed while waving his arms up and down she looked bewildered and before she fainted she held the baby towards isato and he catched him katsuzane catched karin they all looked at her then at the baby and they put the baby down and went to karin forgetting about him he slept the next day when she woke up she saw he hachiyo laying arounf her room taking care of her and wait were is the baby? she looked all over the room and saw nothing then she heard a wail and wennt towards it it was her son and he was outside in the cold why? she went to get the baby and held him close to her chest and started to cry then wehn the hachiyo woke up she walked to them and saw them why? she cried you guys promessed ?you liars and so she went to her bed to cry with her baby in arms the first 2 years they stopped going and when he was 3 he learned he could walk and talk it didnt took long before he could talk his blue hair was long to ihis hips and made him look so cute then one day the hachiyo came and saw her for the first time after 3 years they were delighted her not so much but still smiled then when they saw the baby they kind of flinched and glared STOP IT RIGHT NOW MINA she look at them very angry and with tears in her eyes he is my son yuuske and he is going to be our family remember ? she looked at yuuske so tenderly she just hugged him and stared at them they all sighed and said ok with that she smiled at them and they surprised smiled at them then akifumi bent on one knee and stared at yuuske he said yuuske im isato a friend of ur mommy would u like to play with us and be our friend isato said to him in anot so friendly tone but he peeked a little with his eye to see the reaction and for yuuske he smiled just like a normal child thta all of the hachiyo stared presenting themselfs and stared a connection but at times its not really the strongest but she knows they like yuuske


	3. Chapter 3

That day between us

"Mommy?",yuske waved a hand in front of her face and looked at her with a face of worry and confussion "daijobu"he asked holding his precious bunny like plush toy karin attempted fot it to look like a rabbit and failed miserably since the ear was slightly shorter than the other and the eyes weref unny looking just like its face but he took a liking to it since the first day she gave it to him and wouldnt go anywere nor let anybody but mommy touch put the top of his finger in his lips and bitting on the nails a bit and looking at her with a sideway face MOU ... HE LOOKS... SO...SO. she thought to herself and then she suddenly felt the cart stop and before she knew it she had screamed "KAWAI"hugging him very tightly and making them both fall of the cart with her on the botom she had screamed loudly enough that the hachiyo stopped what they were doing and they all ran to see what was going on screaming "karin!"and took their weapons out and pointed them at thw "suspect" but instead found a ver happy karin rubbing her butt and laughing cuteky while his son gave her mom a very cute cheeck hug to her and laughing hard .

noticing the hachiyo there with their looks on the family made her stand up and she went rigid for a second and asked cooly "is there something wrong?"her eyes staring directly at them and tthey al went rigid too and said "no" ,then seeing them go like that karin coulndt hold it anymore and just stared laughing at them with a pointed finger and looking and rolling in the floor she looked like a litte kid and after moments passed she sat up and looked at them with an amazed expression "you guys are too serious ,mou " and she giglled again and looked at the very sweetly katzusane then slapped his forehead and said "ma ,mattaku ,just look at you karin how could a normal lady do that in public " he grinned at the other hachiyo who quicly nooded in response all shaking their heads at hershe stood up and airs of puff came out of her ears and her face was red and hse screamed "mou you gus are so mean " and hit the playfully in their chest and so it was their turn to laugh hard and then just as she was going to reply her fight back sentence when husui said "we apologize miko" and took a small part of her hair and bend and kissed it her long orange hair smelling like sweet oranges and he said "there couldnt be a sight more beautiful than you " and so she blushed and then her hair was handed down to yuki taka who said "we feel blessed of having you by our side and to get a glimpse of u " and kissed the strand and she backed away a little only to bump into isato who embraced from behind and said "u smell nice like oranges " and then he kissed her head and then she felt a tug on her hand and looked at akifumi "not many people get to see a lovely tenjo everyday " and then kissed her forehead she then turned and found yasutsugo and he took her hand and kissed them both and said "miko...we are done with wars akk we want is to share our moments with u " and then he passed her down to motomi who grapped her hand and kissed it while kneeling "you might not think of us as important to you but to us there is nothing in this worl more presiouss'' she backed and hit her back with a three she tried to go behind the three and then katzusane leaning against the three holding her chin up and smiling at her said t"never give up thats what u wrote and we havent given up yet either "then at last yoritada who only bent and bowed and said "we will protect u and only u to portect our dear friend " she looked at them and blushed looking away from them then leaned to the front and smiled and said "arigato ,mina-san" she felt a tug to her kimono looked down and saw her kid holding a flower looking away ,blushing "mommy,i cant find a flower that looks as half as beautiful you do " she took the flower and smiled really big "oh you ,you have been hanging with them too much "she said and hugged him the kid taken back blushed and smiled and hugged her too .

The hachiyo seeing this couldnt help but smile and then isato walked over to them karin stood up and smiled and so did yuuske ,but his smile disapeared when he saw isato walking this way and he hid behind karin grabbing to her tleg and blouse tightly peeking a little,the other hachiyo looked carefully at the little boy with long blue hair and at his blue eyes that looked like a cats only in blue and a small dimont in them and a very long puffy tal and cute little ears when iisato leaned down to see the boy better the boy held even tightly she gigled a little and looked at him and said in a tenderly motherly voice "come out hunney sai hi,kami where are your manners"and moved away from him a little then bent down to his level and put her hands in her cheecks watching the scene "um...hi..."he said looking at isato a bit unsure and then he gripped his hand because he thought he had his bunny and then found him by isato"s foot ,isato picked it up and got the dirt off it and handed it to yuuske and then akifumi got closer and saw the bunny a little bunny a little better and he asked "this is a nice cow u got there ,"karin fell anime style to the floor and laughed a bit and then came motomi san and said "akifumi dono i dont think its a cow ..." karin went and cstood thriumphaly nodding and then he said "ots a donkey"and so she fell again and stood gloomily on one side of the place yoritada and yukitaka anime sweating s little laughing nervously trying to console karin "guess we know who made it" ,hisui grinned looking at karin "tell you what, ill buy you another one if u want :katzusane said and looked at yuuske smilimg but then yuuske held the bunny close and said "i cant wis was somewin mommy wade fo me ,and wer wands were weally wurt i cant wive womething impowtant away " all the hachiyo looked at him and then they smiled at him yoritada and kazusane each rubbed his head and katzusane said "your a good kid,yuuske" yoritada said "your mom coulndt have been any more luckier than this" and then his face lit up completely and ranthe top of the hill and threw his bunny in the air and was absolutely happily dancing around she looked at yoritada and katsuzane and put her hands on her hips and playfullywacked them in the head "now hell be like that for a day and that kid sure has lots of energy you know ?" she sighed and smiled at them "i've never seen him this happy since a long time "she looked to where yuuske was and smiled and then turned around to set up the picnic and everything else for yuuskes birthday " and then when it was all set up she called everyone who had gone to play with yuuske and laughed at what sge saw her kid on katsuzanes head covered with mud and sll of them covered with pieces of dirt in their faces yuuske wne t to his mothers side and she said "what fight did u just came from yu"chan ?"she said gigling and the hachiyo sat down on the matt and stared at mother and son she took a piece of her kimono and used it to whipe the mud off yuuskes hair but only took a little then she said "go wash up ,lets see if u can find your nose "she joked ticlking his son stomach and then he disapeared to the little lake and then she crossed her arms and gigled "i thought i sent my son with mature adults ,not little kids" at that she got close to them with her kimono and as she mooved she felt a little pain through her stomach and notice how her stomach growed a bit but the pain passed and so she go close and then first she whiped the dirt off yoeitada's face and smiled "miko dont its a pretty dress and..." he never got to finish her sentencewhen he saw her hand going to katsuzanes face and whiping him off "its fine ' was all seh answered then she went to isato and whiped his he said"aho,what do u think you are doing? and she grabbed his head and sat him still looking at her "shhh dont move and shut it or this dirt is going back to you in your mouth "she said changing to akifumi who just smiled and gave her an amazed look "you sure are so different from other girls tenjo" and she then moved to yukitaka "s glasses which were the only thing that was dirty "eh whta do you mean ?' and she passed to get the dirsty sleeve that husiu had and clean it up a litttle "well not may girls like towatse such a dress..with mud or anything "he said interested in the girl who now ,oved to yasutsugo she cleaned some mudd off his hair and his face and looked at him and checked for more and so she said "well ,clothes are cute and all but once u have kids u realize somethings arent as important as they were before then she whiped motomis face and smiled at him "you guys as well as anybody must know i hate wearing this she sad taking the dirty kimono part away and leaving her with a more simpler thing of kimono but still it was really pretty then all of a sudden yuuske came running and crying toward his mom and she held him in her arms and caressed his hsir soothingly then all of a suddent a duck came quacking at yuuske and then it looked at karin and karin frowned and looked back coldly holding her child in her arms protectively and she stomped her foot once and then the duck was gone and just as she was about to ask what had happened a little duclin came out and walked away .

when the duck had finally left she put yuuske down and told him "what happened ?' she asked and then the hachiyo came clooser and patted and rubbed his back and others oatted his head or said "no duck will mess wi yu_chan and get away with it" he held onto mottomi"s right hand and yasutsugos"s left and they bot caressed his head "i wust wantwed to...sniff...wook at twe dwoki..sniff" and thenkarin said "she was just doing her work as a mom then...no mom wil let their child alone if they are in problems or an unkown situation thats just the way we are my love "then she kissed his forehead and started to sing :

fa la la , fa la la the vision is running and the golden eagle runs trembling

fa la la , fa la la the second vission sings the lullaby of the little mice

even if your mothers form can no longer be see please stop crying your mother is the clouds

your mother is the road and she watches over u

and with that he hugged her and said "mommy sowy " she smiled and looked at the hachiyo then again the pain came and her stomach was abit larger than a few minutes ago and she thought_ i hope its not what i think _ and so she went to celebrate her son' forth birthay with everyone and she loved tha moment and wished this could always last forever and unknowing to her the new existence of life that will soon try to change ger life she looked at the sun and smiled thinking about that wonderful day between them _ my family _


End file.
